sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Dan Birch
Name: Daniel Birch Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: 10 School: Bathurst Homeroom: Mrs. Rowena's Homeroom 133. Hobbies and Interests: comic books, drinking, and staring at his bass that he promised himself he was going to learn, but still hasn't. Appearance: Not the most well groomed guy around, Dan wears his shaggy bleach blonde hair just past his eyes and down the his neck. With his mother being Spanish and his father Canadian with Scotish background, Dan's facial features could be considered along side of Orlando Bloom meets Josh Hartnet.. only tanner. His eyes (though usually covered by his hair) are a Hazel blue. When he was young, his mother used to say that he looked like his grandfather in Spain. Though that would sound like a good thing, it was rumoured that his grandfather was in jail for murdering his wife. Usually sporting a polo shirt with the collar popped, and his slighty lose fit jeans with the 'ever so cool' faded look, Dan looks like a 'prep' and his look is usually followed by his 'holier than thou' attitude for everything. (which of course he gets from his father.) Biography: Dan grew up in Canada with his mom, dad and sister and brother. His mom was what us common people would nicely put as "ill", and needed to be waited on hand and foot. But just recently his mother divorced his father due to Mr. Birch 'beating' on her. Dan lives with his father, younger sister and older brother. While both his sister and brother go to different schools and live normally, Dan tends to be more in the party scene, making a drunken fool of himself every chance he gets. He first hit the bottle when he was 12 and watched his father throw a glass ash tray at his mothers face. He figured if he could get drunk enough, he could forget the image of his moms bloody face that was then burned into memory. No matter how many girls he treats disrespectively (thanks to following the footsteps of his father) he always seems to have a girlfriend. When they moved after the divorce, (his father having custody because he had never harmed the children and was the only one out of the two that could actually support them) Dan had no problem fitting in at school. Always obsessed with wanting to be cool and accepted, he developed a pattern in which he was usually late, rude an disrespectful about everything and to anyone in authority. He's even conviced himself that he has ADD. Because of everything thats happened to him and his family in the past... He wont take responsibility for anything he does. Though his father would never hurt his kids, and clammed that what happened between his wife and he was because he couldn't take the pressure, Dan has been smacked around a few times. Though showing he's a tough guy but secretly being a coward, he never came forward to tell anyone. Instead he just hit the bottle harder and ended up in rehab for 2 weeks. Everyone thought he was clean after that, because they didn't know how serious it was. Another thing that they didn't/don't know is that he Always carries at least one small bottle with him everywhere he goes. Dan's trouble with authority, his family and the on going battle with booze has left him somewhat scared and afraid to make any real commitment. He tends to take his anger out quickly without thinking, and wouldn't give a rat's ass if he hurt anyone in the process. Advantages: Due to his temper, Dan can really dish it out. though he doesn't really have a method to his fighting, he throws down everything he's got. Disadvantages: He cant run for very long.. he looks like he's fit. but hates doing physical labour, due partly because he is an alcoholic. Number: Male Student no. 29 --- Designated Weapon: Naginata Conclusions: B29's another one who doesn't stand a chance. It's sad that so many American teens these days seem to rely on the bottle to get them through life. B29's really gonna be needing that bottle when he realizes what's in store for him, but he won't be able to drink his problems away this time. The above biography is as written by Baby_G. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''Baby_G '''Kills: None Killed by: Bryan Calvert Collected Weapons: Naginata (assigned weapon, to Bryan Calvert) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: '''Dan's stint in the game was a short one. Upon awakening in the low-lying residential district, he reflected on his life before he was attacked by Bryan Calvert, who seemed intent on making his first kill. While Dan tried to fight him off with his weapon, he ended up taking a buckshot to the chest from Bryan's shotgun. The two shared a few last words before Dan died of his injuries. '''End-game Evaluation: Look at that, I'm right, did you really expect anything different? Memorable Quotes: "Bet there's someone you want to save eh, Bryan?" Threads The threads that contained Dan Birch. In order from first to finish. *Dan Birch Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Dan Birch. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students